Fullmetal Magic
by thehomicidalmaniac
Summary: After Ed loses alchemy in an attempt to bring Al back, Truth makes a deal with the Fullmetal Alchemist. Hogwarts is in for a surprise, Fullmetal style. rated T for mild, yaoi fluff, violence and an immense amount of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is after brotherhood, I decided to make everyone a bit OOC, my story guys; I get to do what I want. Also this is a YAOI, boy/boy. Nothing insanely sexual, just a bit of teasing. This is my first time doing a fanfic; please help me out if I do any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: Im only doing one for the entire story, fullmetal alchemist and Harry potter do not belong to me, they belong to their respected owners, I am on a FANFIC site, and therefore this is a FANFIC. Get with the picture guys. **

**Ps. Im extremely vulgar at times so flame me and I just might kill the people around me, it's on your conscience. **

"_Well well well Mr. al-chem-ist, I see your back already. Here for your brother's body I assume? I hope you have payment!" truth grinned wide showing all his front teeth. Sitting with his feet crossed the white figure represented the epitome of arrogance, but the blond man grinned back._

_Suddenly a huge stone door with intricate designs appeared behind the young blond. "Here's your toll you bastard; My Gate of Truth."_

_The white figure was quite, his grin faltering "are you su… _

"FULLMETAL SHRIMP! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE ROOF!"

Ed woke startled and almost fell from the roof. His hammer fell and Ed heard a loud THUD from the front door. Tentatively Ed glanced down afraid to see Winry, but sighed in relief when a livid mustang glared up at him.

SNAP! Ed barely ducked before the flame alchemist fried the air above him. "YOU FUHRER BASTARD! You could have burned my hair! My Hair! Just cause I can't use alchemy anymore doesn't mean I can't beat your ass into the floor, when I get down there im gonna- snap- Ed fell from the roof to escape the fire.

"Now I don't have time to spar with you shrimp (Ed popped a vein), but Ling is waiting for you in central. Your going to be late for Al's departure" mustard sternly looked down at his subordinate. Instantly Ed cooled down, "so you're sending him to Drachma?"

"He's an ambassador now Ed, he's going to be busy a lot," Roy frowned at Edward, "but are YOU sure you want to go traveling west. We could still use you in Xing; Ling shouldn't be left to his own devices."

"Bastard, I AM going to Xing, but then traveling farther. Leave Ling alone, he's not after the stone anymore." Ever since Ed had given up his alchemy, he was insistent on leaving. His answer when questioned was simply that he wanted another adventure. Al had proposed to Winry a month after his body returned and she was traveling with him now. Their wedding set sometime next year. Now a year later to the date, Ed was literally dying of boredom. Without alchemy he spent hours training his body in martial arts, he was almost as good as the Xing monks that had spent years training since birth in the art.

Edward's hair had grown longer, almost to his waist now, and he had grown taller as well. Now 5'11 he was only an inch shorter than Roy. This of course didn't stop the new Fuhrer from commenting on the brigadier general's short stature, and in Ed's case old habits die hard. Ed stood up and brushed his pants, now blushing as he noticed he was only wearing a tight black tank top with his black slacks. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Roy, and he smirked.

"If you leave, how will I ever find out if you've gotten taller than me? I know it would take a miracle but the day I can no longer do this," and he proceeded to dip his head and kiss the metal alchemist on the mouth softly, snaking his arm around the young boy's hair and tugging it out of the braid, "will be a sore one indeed."

Ed stood there and stared at the older man; _give it a few seconds_, thought Roy.

"YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE! Im nineteen! Your twenty-nine, I could have you arrested for rape!" Edward blushed furiously and glared at the smirking man.

"Yes you could, but since im the _Fuhrer_, that would be mighty hard to do, pipsqueak."

Ed grabbed Roy by the collar and threw him over his shoulder, and pounced on the man's chest. "Two can play at this game, asshole," Ed kissed mustang deeply and pinned his arms by his side. This turned Roy on and he deepened the kiss, the two fighting for dominance. Ed slightly bit the man's bottom lip and drew a half whimper/groan from the 'mighty' Fuhrer.

But before anything else could happen, much to Roy Mustang's disappointment Edward sprang up and ran toward the house. "Im going to get my suitcase, get the car ready we have to see Al before he leaves." Groaning Mustang glared daggers at the retreating form of his subordinate.

"Nii-saaaaan, you're always late! I was about to leave; now we only have a short time together!" the younger Elric brother hugged Ed so hard his auto mail arm dug into his side.

"Al, if I don't breath in a second I just might faint, and then our bastard Fuhrer might rape my unconscious body!"

Al screeched, "my ears brother, what you and Mr. Mustang do at night is NON E of my business! Ah my brain, you know I think in pictures! I've been scarred for life! This is only a step below from that day I saw you two in the closet!"

"ONCE, we did that once goddamn it and you happened to come in!" Ed blushed as he recalled the memory. At that very moment Ling walked in, "what's this I hear of the chibi and Mustang?"

"Absolutely nothing," both brothers reply. Ling grabbed Ed's braid and wrapped his arm around the young blond. Ling smiled sadistically, "the thing about spending all that time with the homunculus is, that its made me a bit…GREEDY." Ed scowled and elbowed Ling in gut, as the young Xingese man fell Ed proceeded to bash his head and yell profanities.

"Nii-san, why is it that you're a target for all sadistic homosexual men that we know? Do you think it's because of your hair?" Alphonse looked thoughtfully at his brother; both of them were quite identical, the only thing that differentiated them was their hair length and the fact that Al was short by an inch. Al and Ed were thought to be handsome, with their sharp angled faces and lean bodies that bulked in all the right areas, it was no wonder Ed attracted both men and women. Alphonse on the other hand had always preferred women.

Ling finally got up after laughing at Al's thoughtful face, "I actually think it's the whole forbidden fruit thing Al, taming that thing is a challenge in itself" Ed growled in response, and Ling practically purred at him.

Winry came in and hugged Al, "Are you done nauseating my fiancé yet, or do you not want to get going?"

"Winry! How's my favorite mechanic!" Ed tried to pry Ling off and walk to the couple. Winry had a scowl on her face, "I better be your ONLY mechanic Ed! And have you been progressing in your studies?" Ever since Al proposed Winry had been teaching Ed to create auto mail. She didn't trust another mechanic and she knew that she wouldn't be able to see him as often anymore. It was a valuable skill, one that the blond alchemist had dedicated long nights to.

"Of course, ill never be as good as you but thankfully ill survive now." Ed smiled kindly at his childhood friend. The four walked out of Central's HQ and headed toward their designated cars.

A signature grin of determination was upon the fullmetal alchemist, "alright Al, promise me wherever you go you tear the place up! Elric brothers' style!" The younger Elric brother gave the other thumbs up, "Uhn Nii-saan"

As the vehicles drew away Edward heard Winry yell, "You better be back here next year for our wedding Ed, or ill track you down and tear your automail port out!" Ed and Ling grinned at the two blondes in the car waving as we also drew away, and Ed's eyes watered a bit. Ling looked questioningly at Ed, "so what now pipsqueak?"

A feral smile now on his face, he looked at the surrounding landscape

"Like I told Alphonse, Ling, time to tear the world up, Fullmetal style!...AND who are you calling a microscopic half-pint who didn't grow up because he doesn't drink milk! IM 5'11 YOU SQUINTY-EYE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N yeo readers, I want to thank everyone for the warm welcome. I hope the story is up to your standards. Kay so this is going to take place during the ministry visit in book 5, there's some OOC deal with it it's my story. Also, anything that happens from now on is not necessarily going to follow the HP books. It's a fan fiction, meaning I CHANGE what happens Kay? Kay. **

**Disclaimed until I rule the world with Vlad Masters and buy the rights to this stuff [not gonna happen soon]**

Sweat dripped down the young man's face, his blond hair plastered to his face. Edward had been in Xing for a month now and finally he was traveling again. He had learned early on that overheating his automail caused severe pain and mild burns on his body and ever since had tried his best to cover his metal limbs with a wet towel. Scowling Ed leaned forward on the horse. The closest town was a half day's travel west and he desperately wanted to get there soon. His mood was sour after learning that the unique alchemy in Xing could not be used by him.

There was a void, where he had once felt the thrum of alchemical energy inside of him. He missed the feeling, but never mistake him about regretting his decision. His brother's life meant more than anything to him, and had he known all he had to do is give up alchemy he would have done it the moment the two awoke from _that_ dreadful accident.

Sighing again the young alchemist scanned his surrounding, not noticing anything special in the desert landscape, "GAAh, this is so booring," the he cried. There was nothing to do! 'I want an adventure again' he thought. Many would call him an idiot, a fool for tempting fate, but a year of docile living was torture to the young man. Be careful what you wish for was a saying lost on a being such as Edward Elric. But then again, a domesticated Edward Elric was a disaster waiting to occur.

He set up camp under a couple sparse trees and went about tending his horse. From the corner of his eye he saw a speck of silver. Curiosity edging him further went to examine the sand around the metal. Grinning like a shark the older Elric brother started to clear the area. Coughing as the sand settled he examined the ruins in front of him. A large arch was melded into the ground, strange hieroglyphics engraved in it. The only thing that he could read was a rough Xingese text that said 'Veil'.

Now more curios than anything Ed sat next to it sketching the ruins on an old piece of paper. Accidentally his hand brushed the metal, and to his surprise it started to glow. Ed leaped to the side in surprise and growing excitement and vaguely thought that perhaps he was a masochist. 'I never could leave well enough alone,' was his last conscious thought.

Ed woke to familiar scenery, the expanse of white filled him with dread, and 'I can't be dead!'

"Oh Mr. Alchemist you are most definitely not dead, that would ruin the surprise," the white humanoid being grinned at the human.

"Bastard Truth! What's going on now, I owe you nothing!" Ed was slightly panicking; it was never a good thing to be here. What could have- "AL? Is he alright? What did you do, where is he?"

The truth only frowned at the alchemist. Really, the boys were entirely too obsessed with each other. "Your brother has nothing to do with this, and he is not here. On the other hand, I have a proposition for you," the truth smirked again, trying to get back on topic. The blond only narrowed his eyes but thankfully calmed down. He grunted, and stared at him in impatience.

Grinning again, Truth waved the young man over. "You are aware that there must always be equivalence, yes? What am I saying you are probably the most ironic case of it. As you have heard before, one is all, all is one. I am everything, and I am you." Truth stared at Edward, and went on with his monologue. "The gate leads to many places; your world is only one of them; albeit one of my favorites. I am in charge of many, many worlds. And occasionally, _very_ occasionally, I have messengers, prophets you could say that do me services. They complete a quest and are granted a boon; one of my favorites you could say was a certain hobbit." The being chuckled at the memory, that world had been quite troublesome for Truth, and he had to think of an elaborate plan to create equivalence.

Suddenly behind Ed a large intricate and familiar gate appeared, "this is my proposition, go to one such world and assassinate a being for me. I hate cheaters and this man has found a couple loopholes in the law of equivalent exchange." Ed too had an angry vein throb against his forehead; no one was exempt from the law. "In exchange, you will get your gate of alchemy back. Of course you get to have some terms as well as obey mine."

They were both silent, Edward's mind was ringing. Things were going a bit fast, only twenty minutes ago he was in the desert, and only yesterday he was dining with Ling, "What are your terms if I agree." He was wary yes, but also slightly excited. Again 'Idiot' went through his mind.

"You kill this being thoroughly, for he has split his soul in 7, and you do not die for I will not help you if you do. Other than that you will regain your alchemy, and as always, the Truth"

Ed was thoughtful, a year had taught him to be slightly more political and he wanted an advantage in this other world, "Ok, but these are _my _terms. You bring me back home without payment, I get to retrieve my belongings in the desert and I get a trip between the two places once. There_ and_ back."

It seemed equivalent to Truth, he wanted this done with so he agreed. "Do try to hurry back Mr. Alchemist, the longer you wait the harder he will be to kill. The man I want you to assassinate is, Tom Riddle Marvalo."

There were spells flying everywhere, Deatheaters attacking the young wizards near the middle. Harry Potter, the-boy-who lived was panicking. They were outmatched and the order hadn't arrived. As soon as he thought it there were wisps of white and popping noises. In the chaos all he could see were bright flashes and then there- his godfather was laughing.

"Harry! Take cover!"

They ducked as a curse landed above their heads. This went on for a few precious minutes when Bellatrix cackling voice came near. Harry had just dodged another avada kedavra when he saw the strange Veil light up a luminous blue. He barely saw Bellatrix curse at them when a loud BANG surrounded the room. It was quite, no one moved; not the Deatheaters nor the order members. Serious stood protectively in front of Harry, and the saw the blue light expand then contract suddenly. There, where the gate formerly stood was an unconscious man. No one moved as he slowly raised his head and stared solemnly at everyone. His molten gold eyes almost glowed in the dim lighting. No one moved as he stood and faced the crowd and scowled. And no one definitely moved when the young man, only a couple years older than Harry himself started cursing, "Fuck Truth, some fucking warning could have been helpful!" He glared at the crowd when suddenly, Harry's scar burned and he passed out.

**AN/ Heyy peeps, sorry for the wait, no excuse really. But I have to say CRAP! This title has been used before, and I can't think of another pun with fma and hp, grrrr what is one to dooo! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovely readers, so its been an insanely long time since I have updated, and I have finally decided to restart my fics. The thing is I don't know which one to prioritize. Therefore, I have a poll up to pick which one I will update first, but fear not all will be updated sooner or later.

Thanks,

Homicidal


End file.
